How to make him tell?
by tensai di-chan
Summary: An epilogue of sort to 'How to tell' RUKAWA POV. Yaoi. RuHanaRu


**How to make him tell?**

Disclaimer: SD is not mine, just borrowing some characters.

Pairing: RuHana / HanaRU

RUKAWA P.O.V.

Things are going okay. Not good enough. Just okay.

"Let's grab something to eat." I cajoled him as we passed by a ramen stall on the way home. His home, actually. I know he could never say no to a good bowl of beef ramen.

"Good idea for once, kitsune. Bet I could eat more than you! Nyahahahaha!" he laughed his shrilly laugh which was irritating not too long ago. But not anymore.

"No one could eat more than you, do'aho." I said dead panned as we make our way towards the cramped road side eatery.

"Teme! Give up with the do'aho, fox!" he growled menacingly, with teeth bared and eyebrows meeting furiously. As if that would scare me.

"Yare, yare. What happened to you?" I looked disdainfully to the number of band-aids stuck on his face. "Gang fight?"

"Worse. It's your fan girls. They're after me. Every single minute of every single effing day. "He muttered angrily, chomping his way through his extra-extra large bowl of noodles.

I shook my head and shuddered involuntarily at this news. No can do when it involved those silly girls. They have a twisted mind of their own that even I can't control.

Hanamichi harrumphed. "One of these days…"

I calmly nursed my own bowl. "You haven't answered me yet, do'aho." my eyebrows arching knowingly.

He blinked stupidly at the question. Adorably, yes, but still stupid. "Nani? What question?"

I stared. "Do'aho."

"Teme!" he glared back at me.

"I asked you a question which you've never answered."

His eyebrows creased in confusion then shrugged. "Can't remember, fox."

I thought of just dropping the matter altogether. But something inside won't let me.

"I see there's still no cure for being a do'aho." My voice was dripping with exasperation.

"Stop talking in puzzles, baka kistune!" He sputtered wildly, throwing random bits of ramen noodles at me.

"Figure it out, then." I challenged him. Feeding one's ego is such a driving force.

He jumped and grabbed my collar with a cloud of feral impatience and the smell of ramen in his breath. There was also something else, something distinctive of Hanamichi. "Are you going to tell me? Or I'll just head butt you?"

I'm not the one to back down, especially in a staring match. I owe my pride and my icy blue eyes that much. With the expectant look in my eyes, I watched as his face molded into a series of fascinating expression as he indulged in that piece of memory tucked away neatly in the recesses of his brain. Irritation – Annoyance - Reflection – SHOCK

He blushed, so furiously that it could rival his red hair. Very slowly, he let go of my collar and went back to his ramen.

"Glad you remembered, do'aho." This time it was sarcasm dripping in buckets.

Surprisingly, he let slide of the do'aho comment. Interesting.

The blush worked its way to his neck and ears making him look like a tomato. I love tomatoes.

"Uh…uh…" he stammered.

"Yes?" The corner of my lips started twitching at his obvious discomfort.

Suddenly, like a light bulb flickering, he smiled dangerously making me forget how to breathe.

_Still avoiding the inevitable, I see._

"Nyahahahahahaha!" he laughed maniacally, slapping the rickety table. "I'll answer you kitsune, but…" while wagging his index finger. "You have to call me tensai first."

I almost laughed myself for his naivety. As if that would hold me back. Not even a pack of crazed rhinos could hold me back at this point. That much I'm sure.

"Okay, tensai." I stressed at the word, making it longer than the two-syllable word that it is.

His eyes bulged and his lips quivered. Obviously, he did not expect me to agree to his compromise that easily.

"Well, tensai?" Again and with more mocking.

"Ano…uh…uh…" He's clearly at a loss for words. I have to admit that I was enjoying myself, though I have to make up later for giving him such a hard time.

"I like… I like…"

My breathing labored.

"I like HARUKO-CHAN! Nyahahahahaha!" He was obviously very pleased at his cleverness.

I exhaled sharply. Yes, I know he's just kidding. I am not dumb. And yes, he's just doing that to mock me also. But still, it stings. Like a needle jabbing in the wrong places. I saw red and I would not be surprised if I'm turning into a sickly shade of green.

_Green. The color of jealousy. _

That did it for me. I stood up so fast that my chair screeched backwards. I looked down at the cold ramen in front of me, picked it up and threw the contents on the do'aho's face. With a swing of my bag on my head, I left the place. The redhead was still howling like a hyena.

_Idiot._

It was a while, maybe, I can't know for sure when he realized that I'm no longer seated across from him. I heard frantic footsteps behind me thus forcing me to quicken my pace.

"Baka kitsune! Chotto matte!" I heard his holler.

Nothing can make me stop and turn around at this point. He can suck it.

"Fox! Are you deaf? I said wait up!" He scrambled forwards knowing that it would only be a matter of time when he'll catch up.

"Temeee!" A manic war cry was the last thing I've heard when I found myself pinned to a wall. Both arms rendered immobile by the redhead as he grabbed both my wrist so I cannot escape his grip.

"Let go." my voice dropping dangerously.

"I. Said. Let. Go." I gave my best snarl and icy glare that has never failed me in the past.

If I just paid attention then I would have noticed that his eyes were twinkling.

He leaned forward and touched the tip of my nose with his. Just like that. My anger dissipated. My confidence crumbled. With the last of my will I mumbled. "Do'aho."

He smiled at the insult. A bad sign.

_What the?_

Tentatively, he touched his lips to mine, sending nameless sensations running down my_ s_pine.

A pathetic peck, to say the least.

The his lips crawled from my lips, to my jaw line and stopped at my ear.

"Baka kitsune, I didn't know you need verbal confirmation."

"I didn't know you knew the word confirmation."

He scratched his head. "Okay, okay." Sighing rather audibly like what he is about to do requires humongous effort.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you'd better know that I like you too." He smiled tentatively. "Very much."

For a person who never smiled since he was four, I think that I broke into a smile so chaste that I could have lighten up the dark alleyway that we are in right now. Bliss.

"See? There's nothing to it."

He muses my hair in that affectionate way of his.

"Baka kistune."

"Do'aho."

He shook his head. "Let's go. I'm taking you home this time."

"I'm supposed to be the seme, you know?"

"Ha! Who's the seme now?"

"Still me."

"TEME!"

**OWARI**

Author's notes: This is a stand-alone fic or can also be viewed as an epilogue to "How to tell?" I can't seem to move from writing one-shots to multi-chaptered stories. Maybe, I'm just too lazy. When I know the ending to a plot I'm imagining, I won't bother to write them anymore. Constructive criticisms to my style of writing are most welcome! Was this too boring? Predictable? Just okay? Super sappy? Unoriginal? Maybe this will push me to write longer stories, with better plot and with better style. R and R, minna!


End file.
